


best friend.

by yukinatsu (GubraithianFire)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/yukinatsu
Summary: Set before the end of √A.AU in which Kaneki shows up to Hide's door, hurt and needing comfort.





	best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "Tokyo Ghoul" fic, please be kind" <3 
> 
> I know Kaneki ends up with Touka in :re and all that, but Hide/Kaneki will always warm my heart. Sign me the fuck up for childhood friends to lovers lmao 
> 
> Please enjoy! :)  
> \------------------
> 
>  
> 
> _dedicated to pake, who loves hidekane more than i do._

_“You can’t! She’s like... Hide is to me, or Yoriko is to you.”_

 

* * *

 

Kaneki is dying. That’s why he is doing this now.

(Or maybe he is not dying.)

(Maybe he just needs a fucking excuse.)

He knocks on the door he knows all too well. The door that once meant “welcome home,” after his mother had died.

“Kaneki...?” Hide’s voice whispers, and Kaneki shuts his eyes. This was a terrible idea after all.

He falls down to his knees, holding the wound that opens his stomach in half.

“Shit... Kaneki? Stay with me, man, I’m gonna take you inside now, okay?”

Suddenly Hide’s arms are around him, warm and well-known and _human_.

Kaneki aches inside.

Aches and longs for something he knows he will never have. Especially after what he’s just done. Showing up at Hide’s door, mask and red eye, without the guy knowing he’s a ghoul. Kaneki is an idiot.

An idiot in love with his best friend.

Hide carries him inside, and lowers his hurting body on the couch.

“That looks bad...” Hide mutters, and hurries to get towels. He places them on Kaneki’s wound, and presses hard. Kaneki hisses, biting his tongue. And yet he should be used to pain, after all he’s been through with Jason and the Aogiri tree.

“You’re a ghoul anyway, right? You’re gonna heal in no time,” Hide sounds frantic, slightly panicked, Kaneki thinks, and it takes him a while to notice that Hide has said the word _ghoul_.

And he didn’t sound surprised. At all.

“Hide…” Kaneki rasps out, outstretching one arm.

“Shh… Kaneki, relax. You’re gonna be right as rain in a tick.”

Kaneki’s vision starts to go all blurry at the edges, and he struggles just to _speak_.

“Hide, how…?”

“Shh, shit, Kaneki don’t outdo yourself, okay? Just relax.”

Then, darkness surrounds him, and he lets it claim him.

 

* * *

 

Kaneki wakes up in the morning. He can tell because of the soft light creeping in from Hide’s windows.

Hide… Hide! Coming to his house was a mistake. Now Hide will report him to the authorities, or he won’t want to talk to Kaneki anymore.

It takes Kaneki a few seconds to notice that Hide is fast asleep, still pressing against Kaneki’s wound with the weight of his body.

Kaneki loves him so deeply, another kind of pain settles in his stomach.

Only then, he notices with relief that his wound doesn’t hurt anymore. He is properly healed.

Still too weak to get up, Kaneki sits straight, and patiently waits for Hide to wake up. It takes Hide only a few minutes more to open his eyes.

“Kaneki…?” Is the first thing that escapes his mouth. Kaneki is terrified. What now.

“I’m sorry,” Kaneki murmurs, the only thing that his muddied brain manages to come up with.

“Why?” Hide sounds baffled, and then (and _then_ ), Hide _smiles_.

He smiles so openly and radiantly, that Kaneki finds himself blinded for a second or two. “You’re alright,” Hide says, and there are actual tears in his eyes, and his smile still doesn’t falter.

He’s the most astonishing human Kaneki will ever know.

“I was so worried,” Hide ruffles Kaneki’s white hair, and only then he remembers his eyes is probably still red. It aches, so it must be.

Quickly, Kaneki covers his eye, ashamed.

Hide’s smile just widens. He mimics the gesture and places on hand on his eye as well.

“ _Baka_ , I knew all along,” he says, his grin the light that will guide Kaneki home.

“Y-you what?” Kaneki is incredulous, and shakes his head, letting go of his eye.

“I knew. I knew since the day Nishiki-senpai beat the crap out of me and you saved my sorry ass. I hadn’t actually passed out, you see?”

Kaneki feels his heart drop to his feet.

“You knew all along, and didn’t say anything…?”

Hide lets out a small laugh, passing a hand through his hair. Kaneki hasn’t seen him in a while; it looks longer.

“Didn’t wanna scare you, ya know? Didn’t wanna have you freak out and leave town. Also I figured I could be more help to you by lurking in the shadows. I infiltrated the CCG,” he says it like it’s nothing, and winks at Kaneki.

Kaneki’s cheeks are wet. He hasn’t cried in months.

“All of this… for me?”

Hide’s smile vanishes, and suddenly the boy looks dead serious.

“Everything I did, I did it for you, Kaneki.”

Kaneki’s chest aches, and he lets out a sob he didn’t know he was holding back.

“Hide,” He chokes out, and before he knows it, Hide is hugging him, like usual. His usual warm, perfect hug.

“Why did you come to me now, Kaneki?” Hide asks, his face in Kaneki’s hair, and he suspects it’s so that Kaneki doesn’t see him cry.

Kaneki sobers up, and decide to take the step he’s always been too scared to take. The step that could end their friendship. The step that _he_ needs to take, not to let Hide do all the job in their relationship.

“I... I read many books, Hide, but none of them has really prepared me to do this,” Kaneki is embarrassed, but he will finish what he’s started.

His heart is pounding, as he pushes out of his mouth the next few words, “I thought I was dying. Damn, that’s just an excuse. I just… I wanted to see you. Because you’re everything to me, Hide. And I missed you.”

Hide lifts his face off of Kaneki’s shoulder, his eyes misty and his mouth agape.

“I missed you too!” Hide sobs quite dramatically, and Kaneki almost smiles.

Still, this is not enough.

“Hide-”

“Yes,” Hide interrupts him.

“You didn’t even let me finish!”

“Just… yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Hide murmurs, the last ‘yes’ punctuated by Hide grabbing Kaneki’s chin.

Kaneki knows he’s blushing beet red. To think that, after all he’s been through, he still blushes like a school girl when his best friend is about to kiss him.

And when their lips finally touch, Kaneki corrects himself.

_No, not best friend. Love of my damn life._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comment, I love reading them! :) 
> 
> You can also find me @clarimasu[caspu](https://clarimasen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!


End file.
